1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement for a protective helmet, and more particularly for a helmet including at least two pivotable front protective shields.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Protective helmets have been commonly used for a very long time in various fields, either professional, as is the case for military personnel, airplane or helicopter pilots, police officers or firefighters, or civilian or private, as is the case for users of motorcycles, rally or race cars, or employees of work sites.
There is no shortage of applications, and a large number of helmets which have a rigid external shell substantially spherical in shape adapted to closely fit the skull of the user, with a face opening at the front for the face, are already known. Moreover and generally, the helmet includes an internal envelope made of synthetic foam adapted to absorb shocks. Some helmets have a transparent face shield movable between a low protective position and a high retracted position. To that end, the shield is mounted on the helmet pivotably around a transverse axis, with the shield being displaced by pivoting to be positioned in front of the nose of the user.
Some helmets have a smaller second shield, or an eye shield, mounted to pivot coaxially with the face shield.
The result is that the second shield is pivoted into the low position under the same pivoting conditions as the face shield, adapted to cover the nose of the user. As a result, the eye shield in the low position is not in a good position.